This invention relates to a method for attachment of elastic members around leg-holes of disposable garments such as diapers, training pants or incontinence pants.
There have already been proposed various methods for attachment of elastic members around leg-holes of disposable garments and some of them have been put to practical use. The inventors also disclosed, in EP 0405575, a method suitable for attachment of elastic members around leg-holes of disposable garments such as training pants with the elastic members being curved so that the garments may well fit the wearer's legs.
However, the garments made by such method of prior art has a problem that a useless portion of the elastic members is left between both leg-holes. Specifically, when nonwoven fabric or plastic film being rather translucent is used as material for top- and backsheets of the garments, the useless portion of the elastic members will be apt to be seen through these sheets, not only making the garments unattractive but also increasing the manufacturing cost since the elastic members used in each garment is increased by an amount corresponding to the useless portion. While it is possible, during a process of manufacturing, to sever the useless portion of the elastic members, it remains unchanged that the amount of material corresponding to the useless portion is additionally necessary.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a method for attachment of the elastic members around the leg-holes of disposable garments, which basically employ the method of prior art but is free from the above-mentioned problems accompanying this well known method.
It is another object of the invention to provide a method for attachment of the elastic members around the leg-holes of disposable garments, by which a stretch stress of the elastic member for each leg-hole is distributed substantially on upper half of this leg-hole.